


Zuigeling

by Lasvegolas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nursing, Parenthood, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegolas/pseuds/Lasvegolas
Summary: Q - Google what is Dutch for baby?A - Zuigeling
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, yes another new fic. 
> 
> Ok just a warning this fic features mpreg and mentions stuff revolving around that theme so if that’s not your type of thing maybe steer clear.
> 
> But if you’re like me and the idea of Max cuddling a baby makes you go awww, enjoy!

Zuigeling

Chapter 1

Max lay on the bed with his eyes shut. He wasn’t tired, merely extremely comfortable. Besides, he flicked one eye open to check the large clock on the wall across the room, judging by his calculations he’d be wanted again presently, and until he was Max was content to lay there. Feeling pleased that his bed was large and very comfortable. Funny he’d never been a laze in bed person at all. Previously he’d viewed his bed to have two purposes sleep and sex, otherwise just a piece of furniture to be ignored. Nowadays he spent the majority of his days and nights there, it was pretty much the centre of his orbit.   
Just then proving his calculations right Max felt a light stirring beside him, Max immediately moved and gathered up the soft bundle, cuddling it to his chest as he sat up more against the pillows. Briefly he watched the small face turning toward his chest moving fussily as it meet the thin fabric of his shirt instead of what it sort. But Max didn’t let much time past, he parted the opening in his shirt and let the questing baby find his nipple. Moving the infant into a more comfortable position as it latched on and began to drink greedily. 

Max eyed the small head covered with soft thick hair with wry indulgence. He knew he probably shouldn’t let him feed so easily. That he should wait until baby actually gave more of an indication he wanted to feed by fussing and crying etc, and then give in. All the baby books advised that sort of thing, But Max couldn’t see the point, he knew what his baby wanted and Max certainly wasn’t going to deny him. Not as if it was hard on him, not for Max the dreaded stories of nightmare nursing attempts, biting and cracked nipples. No, from the first attempt his baby had fed with ease. So Max let him whenever he wanted too. Even if his baby was really just being a greedy little guts. Max’s baby loved to eat, really it was the only thing he ever did besides sleep. Max guessed it was natural enough. No surprisingly though due to Max’s indulgence he was now cuddling a delightfully plump baby. A fat baby who looked exactly like him. 

Max gazed down at his feeding son, the pang of disappointment sharply bitter in the beginning but only mild now was still there, although he’d accepted it now, that the baby had arrived an perfect miniature of himself and would be staying that way. Max had been hopeful at first thinking of stories of light baby hair falling out and growing back in darker and the blue eyes darkening but soon let that dream die as baby showed no sign of morphing into anything that resembled his other parent. Gently he bent and dropped a kiss on the pale skin in apology. Skin he’d been so sure would be light olive. Max couldn’t believe it, he’d been totally convinced that the baby would resemble Daniel, his darker colouring winning the genetic war easily. Not so. Making matters worse Max also soon realised that it wasn’t only looks that baby mirrored him. No it was like him exactly, in every way. Not for him the bright energetic but extremely fussy baby, Grace had warned about . Nope his baby has two actions sleep and eat. Really Max probably should be grateful, and mostly he was. 

Still he felt sorry about it, mostly for the kid, imagine being eligible for amazing looks and personality only to inherit everything from the other boring average looking parent. Max sighed, he hoped the kid wouldn’t resent him for it. Max mulled over the thought darkly, secretly he still couldn’t believe he’d not produced a replica of Daniel and felt a strong sense of failure over. 

Suddenly a clatter of noise came from the outer room signalling that Daniel had just come home. Max looked up expectantly just as Daniel appeared in the bedroom doorway. His face was smiling as always, broke somehow into into an even happier expression as he looked at them in bed.   
“Hello there! What you two up to?” He said coming over and beaming at them.  
“Eating again, sucking my life force away” said Max sighed nodding down at the baby in mock exhaustion and sharing a look of amusement with Daniel who laughed and sitting beside them extended a hand to pat the small back lovingly as he watched him drinking from Max with a complete fascination that never seemed to fade.

Max guessed it was creepy and strange. Although male pregnancy was fairly common, only a small percentage of carriers also had ability to breastfeed. And an even small number did so with any noticeable enlargement of mammary glands. Max was beyond thankful he was one, having a baby was one thing...developing breasts something else entirely. He’d dreaded it happening, even going so far as to hope he would not be able to nurse at all. That bottle would be the only option. But in the end his fears were unrealised. Max produced milk without any noticeable enlargement of his pectoral muscles. Only real sign was the swelling of his nipples during actually feeding. Max thought this was rather cool as it helped baby latch on. He’d called Daniel in excitedly when he’d discovered it. 

Demonstrating how it happened automatically soon as baby nuzzled close. He’d been talking excitedly but his words died on his lips as he looked up at saw Daniel standing looking at him uncharacteristically still with his mouth parted slightly . His eyes suddenly very dark were fixed on the Max’s chest. Max suddenly reddened realising how freaky and gross it must look, his nipple flushed and enlarged with milk beading them. Like Daniel wanted to see something like that, he was probably disgusted. Hastily he brought baby up to feed blocking the view muttering about getting on with it then. Daniel hadn’t answered just stood there still staring at him for a few seconds then he’d swallowed and left the room. Max had heard him starting the shower shortly after, probably trying to wash away the images. Watching another man feeding a baby was all sorts of weird.  
But following that Daniel had surprised him by frequently watching Max nurse without any sign of distaste, he actually seemed to highly approve of it saying how marvellous it was Max had ability. Still Max was careful not to show his nipples again during it, not wanting to repel Daniel.

Max looked at Daniel’s delighted face. It was obvious that Daniel didn’t share any of Max’s misgivings, completely the opposite in fact. Daniel seemed utterly thrilled about fact their baby so completely resembled Max. From the very first moment seeing baby the Australian had been full of enthusiasm over the situation.  
“Oh My God look it’s mini Max. Ahhh he has your eyes! Look your nose as well, now that’s really great. He is so perfect” He gazed at the baby clearly besotted.   
Max felt a quiet gratitude over the situation, that way at least. Not that he ever really thought Daniel would care about that sort of thing, he knew better, but still. Been presented with son that didn’t even resemble you in any way...well maybe some people would be suspicious.

Max recalled a dreadful occasion when Victoria over to inspect new baby had said loudly   
“Gosh there is utterly nothing about Daniel in him is there? You sure he is yours?” She joked at Daniel. Max felt his veins turn to ice at such a horrible suggestion and he sat still in numb dread.  
Of course Max knew baby was Daniel’s, he’d only been with him so was utterly no chance of it being anyone else’s but...did Daniel know that? Honestly probably not. They’d been casual never implying exclusivity even if for Max it had been. Oh god and the baby really didn’t look like Daniel. What if he thought... 

How could Max prove anything? Well a parental test would do so easily but if it got to the point Daniel was doubtful enough to ask for one how awful that would be. Max felt his face burn with shame at the possibility. Then a loud sound broke the room as Daniel burst into genuine laughter, clearly taking Victoria’s suggestion as a joke.   
“100%” he grinned winking at Max. Max smiled awkwardly back. Feeling stupid, why had he let something so dumb upset him so much. 

Deep inside Max knew the answer. It was because secretly he felt he had tricked Daniel somehow. Not about having the baby, which was his and had been completely unplanned. But because he has been letting himself bask in all the Australian’s affection and attention his entire pregnancy and these last few weeks. During pregnancy was one thing but Max knew he didn’t really deserve it now. The entire focus of Daniel’s love should be for the baby, not shared with Max. And it was shared Daniel seemed to spend just as much time fussing over him as the baby. Max had no right to steal Daniel’s attention from the baby. 

Max hadn’t really even expected much interaction from Daniel during his pregnancy, oh he knew Daniel would be fully supportive and want to be aware of and probably attend any appointments with him. But he hadn’t expected to see him other than maybe a daily check in message. He soon realised he’d misjudged the other. Daniel checked in daily alright, in person, arriving like clockwork at Max’s apartment for the first four days after finding out. At first Max suffering dreadful morning sickness symptoms wouldn’t let him in and tried to stand / lean near the door way to say goodbye again quickly. On the fourth day he felt awful he could barely open door and he let it swing open holding it weakly. Daniel looked at him with concern.

“Max are you alright? You don’t look good...oh God is it something with the baby!”  
But Max had already fled back into the bathroom and was kneeling miserably over the toilet vomiting convulsively. When the bout had subsided he slumped exhausted back on the floor.  
“Yes Daniel. It’s definitely something with the baby,” he said flatly, not turning to look at the other who’d followed him in. No answer but a wet cloth was handed to him, Max took it in gratefully surprise. He was perfectly able to look after himself, it was just so hard this minute, he felt so sick, being handed a cloth he didn’t have to get up and go get himself was suddenly so nice. He wiped his face and suddenly squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears forming. Stupid pregnancy hormones, he’d better get up and show Daniel out now. Shakily he started to his feet, feeling a suddenly terrifying panic as the room swam around him. He felt himself slipping backwards then he was grabbed and held steady. And Daniel was looking at him with huge worried eyes.  
“Max! Fuck hell Maxie are you ok?”   
Max tried to summon the words to say calmly yes of course he was fine, it was just morning sickness a perfectly regular thing to deal with. He just got up to fast. That’s what he intended to say, of course.  
Instead he looked at Daniel miserably and quavered   
“I dropped my cloth,” and burst into tears against his chest.

Daniel instantly scooped him up and held him close, pressing soft kisses to his hair as he swiftly carried him to the bedroom.  
“Oh Max you poor thing. It’s bad isn’t it? Shh it’s ok now Maxie. Shhh. ” he soothed.  
And it was Max soon found himself tucked up in bed as Daniel flitted around fetching him both a cold drink and fresh cloth and thoughtfully placed a bucket near the bed. Overwhelmed but very grateful Max worn out from being continuously sick, fell asleep feeling safe, aware that Daniel hovered nearby. 

Doing so he missed witnessing Daniel’s happy facade, held in brittle place by sheer will power crack in pieces as the Australian seeing Max slump made a increasingly panicked and verging hysterical phone call to his mother.  
Grace Riccardo was startled by the sound of her phone but having a globe trotting son a call at such a strange hour wasn’t unusual, seeing Daniel face on photo ID she answered feeling pleased. 

“Mum! I don’t know what to do, oh God. It’s Max... the baby. I think it’s killing him. He’s been vomiting and vomiting. He nearly fell over. And he was crying. Max never cries. He looks so sick. He’s...oh Mum I think he’s dying right now!” Daniel howled down the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a another little chapter on this.

Chapter 2 

Grace allowed herself one moment of total surprise, then her parenting instincts kicked in. Her child was on the line in distress. Grace would help him.  
“Daniel. Daniel slow down. Tell me exactly what’s wrong now. Max and a baby are being sick you say. How old is the baby, is it one of Max’s little brothers or sisters? Where is the baby now.” She asked gathering up a pen and paper to write down Daniel’s reply. She dropped the pen as Dan responded wildly.   
“No it’s not one of them. The baby is inside Max. I don’t know if it’s being sick too, Max is but oh God do you think it is? Can that happen!?”.  
The baby inside Max the words echoed around Grace’s head. Very calmly she said   
“Max is pregnant?” 

And you’re the father Daniel, of course you are. Grace didn’t need to even speak it aloud. Suddenly it was clear, was as if she’d always known about her son and the young Dutchman.   
There was a long pause on the other end of the line.   
“Em yeah, he is. It’s mine,” Daniel said adding quickly “Sorry, I was gonna tell you better than this I swear, just we haven’t known long and now he’s sick...”  
“Daniel it’s ok,” interrupts Grace her voice showing only calm steadiness. “What is important now is Max. Where is he now? Is the vomiting and dizziness the only issue he’s having? No cramping or bleeding?”  
Daniel hurried back into the bedroom and cast a wild eyed look a the figure curled up in bed, he rushed over and lifted the covers scanning him anxiously. Disturbed Max frowned crossly but his eyes stayed shut and Daniel dropped back the blanket quickly.  
“He’s in bed. Asleep?...I don’t see any blood. Why would there be blood? Oh My God you mean ... Oh My God like a miscarriage. Fuck I’m calling an ambulance!!!” gasped Daniel sounding on the verge of hysteria.  
Grace spoke quickly.  
“No Daniel don’t do that. If there is no other symptoms it’s quite likely just morning sickness. Something completely to be expected. No need for an ambulance, that would just be distressing for Max. No, you should call his regular doctor and ask him to do a house visit just to make sure he is alright..” 

Grace continued to talk to Daniel reassuring him that morning sickness was a very common, and no she hasn’t meant the baby was also nauseous. 

After she spoke there was a continuous sound of drawers being opened and closed and papers shuffling.  
“He’s clearly not alright! He threw up. Ok I’ve found his health paperwork. I’m calling his doctor,” Dan confirmed loudly. Then Grace could hear him speaking on another phone asking for a urgent house call.” 

“What are you doing?” Suddenly a different voice was in the background. It sounded aggrieved and Dutch.   
“It’s ok Max you stay easy in bed. The doctor is on the way,”  
“What! Excuse me what the fuck- I don’t need a doctor!”  
“Mum says it’s probably only morning sickness but we can’t take any chances,”   
“I already know it’s bloody morning sickness! I don’t need to be told -wait you rang your mother about me!?” A note of high Dutch accented alarm.   
“Yeah of course, who else? She knows about babies, she’s had them. Here talk to her,”  
“She’s still on the phone?!...no Daniel wait I can’t ...oh -Er hello Mrs Ricciardo,” the irritated Dutch voice melted into something suddenly very young and filled with hesitation Grace felt a pang of sympathy.

“Hello Max dear. Daniel rang to say you weren’t feeling well, how are you doing now? And I think under the circumstances it better be Grace don’t you?” She said kindly. There sound on the line like somebody releasing a breath they’d been holding without knowing.  
“I’m alright I think G-Grace, but I’ve been throwing up a lot” Max admitted nervously “I can’t seem to eat much of anything,”  
“Oh My God you’re probably malnourished and dehydrated! Shit what’s that stuff pregnant people eat soda water and crackers? It’s soda water and crackers right Mum?” Daniel bellowed in background “I’ll get Michael to bring a some over right now.”

There was a muffling like a hand being clamped over the speaker but Grace could still hear the next exchange clear enough.  
“Shut up I’m neither of those things, I’m not an idiot! You speaking like that will make your Mum will think I’m not being healthy for the baby!”  
“What?! No she won’t. But how do you know, you’ve been sick. You need nourishment. Probably you’ll keep some soda water and crackers down...”  
“I hate soda water! I won’t drink it. Also I’m Dutch do you really think I don’t have biscuits in my cupboards already?!”  
“Crackers. And knowing you I’m surprised you have anything in your cupboards actually. Usually it’s only Red Bull ...omg Max tell you haven’t been drinking any.”  
“Of course I haven’t! What do you think of me!” Max sounded outraged  
“Sorry ok I just thought habit you know and it’s not like you knew you were pregnant, so it wouldn’t have been deliberate. You look very flushed. Maybe you should go lay down again before the doctor gets here,”   
“I’m not an invalid!”  
“But just in case. Go on lay down for a little while. I’ll bring you a biscuit and some plain water,” wheedled Dan.   
“Fine if only to get some peace from you!”

Grace sighed and sent a prayer of good thoughts for Max to handle being the object of Daniel’s fretting with good grace. There a distinct noise a door being shut rather firmly and then a soft noise and she realised Max was back on the line but not speaking.   
“He gets it from his father, Joe was clucking around like an old hen all throughout my my entire pregnancies. You’ll just have to bear with him” she said kindly.  
Max gave a rather wobbly huff of laughter and suddenly he started crying.  
“Ha an old hen ...I can see that...oh Grace I’m scared” he admitted suddenly sounding it.  
Grace straighten in alarm.  
“Why dear, is there something wrong right now or just everything with being pregnant? It’s ok to be scared Max it’s a big thing,”  
“It’s being pregnant but oh Grace it something else. Daniel was right before. I have been drinking red bull! Not for the last couple of weeks I stopped soon as I suspected why I was feeling sick but I before that I was drinking it all the time and I even had alcohol a couple of times too. I didn’t know I was pregnant. Oh God what if I’ve been hurting my baby?” Sobbed Max sounding terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Love hearing from you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thanks for all the kind support.

Chapter 3

5 hours later Grace was on a plane flying to Europe. The intention hadn’t been in her mind even after hearing the revelation but somehow during speaking to Max and listening in and assisting through the doctor visit, (she told him not to panic and encouraged him to be completely honest about everything) she’d felt a pull to go there.   
The doctor was very reassuring about the health of the baby. After saying goodbye to both Daniel and Max hearing the false bravado in their voices...  
Grace hung up the phone and stood biting her lip.  
A noise behind her and she turned to see Joe looking at her with curiosity.  
“Joe I think I need to go to Daniel. Can you manage the business for awhile?” she asked automatically still half lost in thought.  
Her husband immediately looked shocked and concerned.  
“Is something wrong? But yes, yes of course go to Daniel. But why he isn’t sick or hurt?” The dread in his voice startled Grace back to present. She reached out and took his hand in reassurance.  
“Oh, oh no. No nothing is wrong. Daniel is completely fine. But, oh Joe there is big news. Really big news. It’s...Max is pregnant with Daniel’s baby.” 

Grace dropped the bombshell in a careful bright calm voice and watched her husband carefully. She knew Joe. Knew he truly held no prejudiced opinions but still, Dan was their only son and traditional values ran strong in the Italian side of their family.   
Joe started at her, his mouth open, eyes wide in shock. He stood not speaking for what seemed an age. For so long that a curl of fear started to rise in her stomach, that for the very first time in their marriage he was going to disappoint her.   
Then a huge smile broke over his face.  
“You saying we are going to be Grandparents again? !” He cried joyously sweeping her into a hug.  
Grace hugged him back fiercely relief flooding her.  
“Yes, yes, that exactly what I’m saying!” She laughed. 

After that things moved swiftly but easily. Joe said of course she must go at once. Right away! And as luck would have it there was a flight leaving that same evening. A mad scramble ensured with Grace rushing to pack, sort things out for the business and farm. But then they were at international boarding gate and Joe was kissing her goodbye. He then kissed her three more times with instructions that one was for Daniel and there other two for Max and the baby.  
As she leaned back in her chair Grace reflected that Joe had seemed to be even less surprised than her about the unfolding situation.  
‘Ah I could tell always there was something special between them, always so happy laughing together. Together like this I didn’t think, but now it makes sense.’ He explained when she pressed him. The fact Max was male didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

In retrospect Grace completely agreed. From the start Daniel had been different about Max. Something about he even spoke of him has made clear that this wasn’t just a teammate but a special teammate. The best teammate. His favourite ever teammate. It’d been odd since one of his previous teammates had been four time world champion Sebastian Vettel we whom Daniel was dear friends. So on paper it should have been him. But no it had been young fiery Max Verstappen.

And Dan talked non stop about Max. Really thinking about it she knew basically everything about the young Dutch driver. From his shoe size to his strong opinions on the different varieties of Tim Tams. Grace smiled at that thought. There was several packets of the biscuits as well as some of her favourite morning sickness remedies stowed safety in her suitcase.

The flight usually endless, seemed to pass in a blink of an eye and she was coming out of arrivals gate and into a taxi. It wasn’t until she was paying the driver and turned to look up at the apartment building it occurred to her that she hadn’t actually told Daniel of her arrival. The thought brought her to a halt and she hesitated, maybe turning out out of the blue was a bad idea. Perhaps she should go first to a hotel and ring to explain. She’d just decided that was the best course of action when there was a startled exclamation behind her.  
“Grace?! Is that you?” Turning she saw Michael Italiano walking up.

“Grace wow, it’s great to see you. But what are you doing here?” He asked clearly bewildered as he embraced her warmly.  
“Hello, well honestly it’s spur of moment ” Grace laughed awkwardly and gave a expressive what the hell gesture, “After Daniel’s news I just felt I had to come,”  
“Dan has news?”  
Michael looked at her, his expression completely baffled. So he didn’t know then.  
“What sort of news? Like what about his team or something? He never told me anything.”   
Grace smirked as she gestured for Michael to help her with her luggage.  
“Just you wait.”

Present - 

Max carried Isaak into the main room of the apartment and placed him on the blanket he’d spread out over the carpet. Sitting cross legged beside him, he proceeded to wave, rattle and squeak a variety of toys in an attempt to engage with him. Isaak looked placidly at each new toy but showed no great interest, he seemed more interested in holding his feet and looking out at the big windows. After half an hour with a sigh Max admitted defeat.  
He plopped the last toy, a ring filled with big brightly coloured plastic keys besides Isaak in case he wanted it, or any of the other assorted toys scatted around, and just sat in silence looking out the window, patting the baby gently on the stomach. 

For awhile now Max had felt a dreadful worry, which was fast becoming a conviction. A conviction which grew even more solid when Daniel arrived home. The Australian hurried over to join them on the blanket, kneeling down he picked up the plastic keys and rattled them at Isaak. Instantly the baby looked brightly attentive cooing and grabbing for them. Daniel laughed delighted and Isaak gurgled back happily. Max sat there as Daniel and Isaak played together with the toys. This time Isaak squealing delightedly at being shown each toy.  
Suddenly it was to much and Max rose and hurried to the balcony. He stared out over the scenery of Monaco trying to ignore the stabbing pain of hurt in his chest. And jealousy too, but that was less, he understood completely why Isaak adored Daniel. How could he not? But the plain evidence his own baby didn’t seem to like him. Well it hurt. Max didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. Why did Isaak not play with him but did with Daniel? Play or babble or do anything. Sometimes Max really felt that the only thing Isaak needed or wanted from him was food. And with Max now starting expressing milk for bottles... well soon he not be needed for even that much anymore.

Suddenly Daniel was at the balcony door, looking at him quizzically.  
“You ok Maxibonbon? He asked lightly but his eyes looked serious. Max immediately stamped down his ill thoughts, forced a smile and nodded.  
“Yeah of course. Just needed some air,” he said and Daniel immediately looked guilty.  
“Shit yeah of course, you’ve been cooped up in here all day. Why don’t you go out for a while? Get a change from playing peek a boo,” he suggested  
Be nice to actually get to play peek a boo, thought Max wistfully, his attempts at that game earlier has been largely ignored. But he knew Dan was trying to be considerate so he nodded slowly.   
“Ok, maybe I could go to a movie?” He offered the suggestion. Truthfully he didn’t really want to go to a movie, he’d prefer to stay home and watch one on Netflix but it was the only semi adult activity he could think of off hand. 

Daniel blinked. A merest flicker of something crossed his face before he grinned brightly and nodded.  
“A movie? Um yeah, great idea. You go on Max, we’ll be fine,” he agreed.   
So Max went. Making sure to point out the milk he’d expressed earlier and placed in the fridge.   
“Enough for 3 -4 feeds really but maybe 2 for him,” he said ruefully “But he shouldn’t want much I fed him not long ago.”  
“You did! Oh great,” breathed Daniel sounding to Max almost insultingly relieved. What did he think Max wouldn’t have fed Isaak, All Max did was fed Isaak.   
‘You’ll be back right after the movie right?’ Asked Daniel adding quickly when Max looked at him surprised   
“It’s just Mum and Pa are going to FaceTime later. Grandparents time with Isa and you know they want to see you really, not me. Especially Mum.”

Max scoffed at this but promised he would be back. He left quickly so Daniel didn’t see the flush of pleasure his words gave him. Because Daniel’s parents really did seem to like him. Max was so thankful. He’d grown very close to them especially Grace after her surprise visit during his pregnancy. Still he never let himself forget that they were first and foremost Daniel’s parents and Isa’s grandparents. They held the true place in their affections. Max was secondary. That was how it should be. 

Max sat through the movie, which he actually enjoyed more than he expected. Although he found his attention wandering frequently into thoughts on how to get Isaak to love him as much as Daniel. But he couldn’t think of anything and really he didn’t blame his child. Honestly it just showed he had good taste didn’t it. 

It was dark went he came out. The sun recently set. It was a lovely clear warm night and Max opted to walk home instead of taking a taxi. It wasn’t far and would only take about 20 minutes. The fresh air and exercise would do him good, he really needed to started thinking about getting back into shape very soon. His efforts in that department had been minimal at best.   
Although if he was honest right now he had no real urgent desire to return to racing. During his pregnancy his feelings about racing had undergone such a dramatic change, he wasn’t yet settled in his own mind how he actually felt at all. 

During his first few weeks pregnancy, as he was stricken devastating morning sickness, it had been the thing he thought of constantly, plotting how get better and return to the track. Stopping racing hadn’t even crossed his mind. Why on earth should he? After all the safety standards were faultless and there was very minimal risks. Hell Sebastian Vettel had been pregnant when he won two of his world titles. So it clearly could be done.  
All this he announced stubbornly to Daniel when the other had expressed his surprise at realising Max intended to continue racing. The atmosphere had been tense with Max no longer sick, recovered almost back to his normal self, snapping out valid reasons and examples of why he had every right to chose to decide to continue. The doubtful look on Daniel’s face caused him to shout angrily.  
‘What?! Do you think I’m not able to drive because I’m pregnant? That I’m suddenly incapable! It’s not like it’s unheard of, for fuck sake Vettel did it. ”   
Strangely Daniel had not argued with him about. He’d clearly not been easy with the idea but to give him credit, he’d not said it aloud instead he’d nodded and said he would support Max either way.   
“You’re right, it’s your decision. I don’t doubt your skills Max, not ever. If you want to keep racing I’ll support you,” he said looking at Max with a calm sincerity that took the self righteous wind out of Max’s sails.   
Swallowing he nodded and said awkwardly.   
“I’ll be fucking careful I promise. No wet tracks or full sends,” he turned away adding almost inaudibly  
“Thank you,” For believing and trusting in me over this, was silent but Daniel reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently like he heard them all the same.

So when the next race weekend arrived Max set off feeling extremely confident. He felt no difference in himself at all and his pregnancy was still far to early to show. His regular race suit fitted without issue. Although when he weighed in and Jake frowned checked and rechecked the scale with a slight frown. Max watched amused with a secret smile. Soon his trainer would have a real change to data process.  
Then it was practise time. Max was strapped into car and he rolled out of the garage on the track.   
That drive was one of most wonderful experiences of Max’s life. Somehow he felt the baby inside him was happy as he flew around chicanes and roared along the straights. He felt they were connected in sheer delight and exhilaration of moving so fast. It was thrilling He was the only car on the circuit. They were in their own little magical bubble. 

Then the bubble burst. 

Nothing bad happen, nothing dangerous. He didn’t go wide, or spin or anything. He never even got close to another car. But he saw them. During his lap a several other cars had entered the track to begin their own practice laps and as Max swept around the final turn to begin another lap he saw them ahead of him.  
A group of five bunched together weaving having all tried to start a lap at once, they were all driving fine, it was a perfectly regular scene to arrive upon. Usually it would make Max curse and calculate how best to get past them. But today Max’s eyes went wide inside his helmet and he pressed the brakes urgently to slow down. He slowly down so dramatically that the group of cars ahead travelling at full speed rapidly vanished along the track and his radio immediately burst to life with a chatter of alarm from the team asking what was wrong.  
This got even more alarmed as Max now crawling along,turned the car into the first safety area at side of the track and parked there.  
“Max?! What’s happening, talk to me. Is there something wrong with car? There’s nothing coming up on our data, what’s on your screen? Engine? Why are you stopped?” The frantic questions seemed like a distant buzzing in Max’s ears as he sat in the car, one hand on steering wheel, the other pressed against his stomach.   
Almost in a daze he sat there in silence. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw and heard the flashing roar as someone went past him on the track. This seemed to snapped him back to life and he looked wildly around and frantically started to unbuckle himself becoming more and more frantic as he struggled with the buckles and wires. Fuck. He couldn’t get his radio disconnected, so he ripped off his helmet instead throwing it anyway from him roughly.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now there were marshals hovering asking if he was ok. One, an angel it seemed to Max, reached in and helped him and suddenly he was free, clambering out desperately. Max staggered away from the car backwards, almost tripping in his haste to get away from it.  
A marshal, maybe the same one, was holding his arm and asking if he was ok.  
“Is everything alright? Are you hurt?” Max shook his head violently.  
“No, no I just...I need to get away from here!” He muttered in a horrified voice “I have to go, thank you, thank you so much” he added as he turned as hurriedly climbed over the safety wall and started rapidly walking back toward the paddock. 

Max was so strung out he didn’t even register to babble of shocked confusion sweeping the paddock as fans, teams and commentators alike tried to work out why the Red Bull car had stopped on the side of the track seemingly without reason. He reached the back of the pit lane The Red Bull team lead by Jake and Christian rushed up to met him, bubbling with questions. He ignored them totally looking around wildly.   
“What the fuck” breathed Christian. Then suddenly a blur of blue and orange flashed past them as Daniel, who’d been watching everything with mounting horror, came at a run from the McLaren.   
Without speaking he immediately grabbed Max and hurried him inside the garage.  
“Max. What happened out there? Are you okay, Max what happened?” he asked in fear patting the Dutch driver down gently to check for injuries. Max meet his eyes with a stricken gaze.   
“ I ... I was wrong. Can’t risk it. I can’t risk it,” he said in a shaking voice, pressing his hand to his stomach. “I thought I’d be okay, but I saw the other cars out there and I just freaked out. I can’t go back out! It’s too dangerous. I WON’T!” He shouted wildly then he was swept into Daniel’s arms. Max went into them willingly feeling tears starting. He buried his face against the other drivers shoulder.   
“Oh fuck Daniel. I might have crashed and killed our baby,” he whispered brokenly.  
Daniel was holding him tightly against his chest and kissing his hair.   
“No. No. Everything is good, It’s fine Max. It’s okay you don’t have to drive. It’s good, you made the right choice. Baby is fine.” he soothed.   
A noise, Daniel would later claim was Christian’s jaw hitting the floor, caused them to look up and see the stunned faces of the Red Bull team watching them from the doorway. 

That had been the last time Max had been at a circuit. To his surprise after the initial shock at him actually being pregnant overall his team took things very well. Christian did shake his head in wonder at the odds of having two of his drivers get pregnant. This had brought up something Max had been suddenly dreading ‘Well Sebastian raced while expecting so no reason you can’t.”  
But to his relief Christian had immediately reacted with violent protests at any suggestion he might do the same.  
“Over my dead body! He should never have done it. I was mad to let him. Do you have any idea the fucking pressure and fear I felt every time he got into that car!”  
His team principal had looked him, fiercely at first then softened.   
“No Max, it’s fine. Everything will be fine. You go have your baby and when your ready to come back, we’ll still be here”   
Max felt so relieved and thankful he almost cried again. Stupid pregnancy hormones. But he knew what a massive blow this was for the team. He was their star driver who delivered the majority of their points, he was expected to if not win, at least put up a fierce fight for the championship. Without him things would be dramatically different.   
They would have had every right to be bitterly disappointed and reproach him. Even kick him out of team completely. But they didn’t. For that Max felt more grateful than he could explain. 

McLaren when told had been equally supportive although they still expected Daniel to race. Zac made it clear he was allowed to go immediately if Max needed him. They also offered Max to join Daniel travelling at anytime, should he still wish to come to races. But Max hadn’t. He no longer felt safe at the race track. Besides it was to much pressure. No, Max was content to curl up of sofa and watch everything from home. Narrating Daniel’s paddock activities and race progress aloud to the baby. 

Thinking about it as he walked home, Max was wondered if he should call Jake. He felt reluctant. Maybe next week...

He arrived home to be met almost instantly by a slightly frazzled looking Daniel holding a wide awake Isaak who stared at Max with huge blue eyes.   
“You’re finally home!,” he saw and then seeing Max’s surprised face as he shrugged off his jacket, he added quickly   
“Just expected you earlier that’s all, got a bit worried. Did you see two movies? Any good?”  
Max gave Daniel a slight frown at his strange behaviour,as he reached over plucked Isaak from him. The baby came without complaining and rather dramatically slumped against his chest.   
“I saw one which was fairly good and walked home. It’s a good night. He should be asleep by now,” he said the last reproachfully as he slid Isaak into the cuddle position and began to sway slightly back at forth.   
“I know that, I’ve been trying but he wasn’t tired and then ” began Daniel but he stopped as in Max’s arm Isaak’s eyes fluttered shut and before their eyes he fell asleep.  
Daniel breathed something that sounded like a curse under his breath and Max looked at him bemusedly.  
“He was probably having to too much fun playing with you to settle down before,” he said moving into their bedroom to put Isaak in his crib.  
Daniel didn’t answer him. 

Later showered and in sweatpants and a old shirt, Max hunted in the fridge for something to eat.  
“There’s pasta, on the middle self,” called Daniel from his seat on the sofa. “I ordered it in case you felt like something,”   
“Nice, thank you.” Max said pleased, Daniel was very thoughtful that way always ordering extra food for Max just in case he wanted it. Max pulled out the pasta and them looked into the fridge again.  
“Where is all the milk I left in here?” He asked turning to look at Daniel.  
The Australian looked immediately uneasy and Max threw back his head exasperated.  
“Do not tell me you let him have it all! Good grief, you’re lucky he wasn’t sick. Huh, well I’d better be care not to let him drink to much later or he will be!”

Daniel scratched his head awkwardly   
“No, it’s okay. He might be hungry...he didn’t drink that much,” he said. Max looked at him like he was crazy.  
“I left four bottles Daniel,”  
“Yeah I know but well... He didn’t get it all. I um had bit of trouble heating it right and stuff and then Ma rang so I spilt it. My fault. I’m sorry.” He looked so guilty and Max stared at him. Blinking he said at last   
“Oh. That’s ok. I’ll just make some more later. It’s not big deal,” he smiled at Daniel to show he wasn’t bothered. Did Daniel really think he would be? Why it was only milk after all, it came out of him for free.   
The Australian looked easier although there was still a hint of something behind his eyes.  
“I didn’t know I needed to heat the milk to your exact body temperature,” he blurted out suddenly and Max arriving at sofa with his bowl of pasta looked at him startled.  
“Huh really? That’s funny, I didn’t know that either. Makes senses thought right probably it tastes best like that. You want to watch Teen Wolf?”  
Daniel looked at him for a moment and nodded.  
“Yeah I guess that’s it. Ah always” he confirmed knowing how much Max secretly loved the supernatural themed show. 

Later they sat curled up together, lights off only flickering of the TV as on screen as a group of rather fit boys played a strange game called lacrosse. A game which Max fond oddly appealing. Max had even watched few real games of it on YouTube.   
Max had given Isaak his late feed awhile ago and let him have as much as he wanted. Like alway the baby had eaten and gone back to sleep without any fuss.

Now yawning it seemed time to go to bed themselves. As he entered their bedroom Max eyed the bed and suddenly was filled with uneasy thoughts. Should they still be sharing a bed? It’d been one thing while he was pregnant. He’d needed Daniel close by for comfort of mind and for well comfort but of another kind. Max knew firsthand now those jokes about pregnancy sex hormones weren’t a myth. He’d actually been rather demanding on that score, not that Daniel had minded at all. He’d been more than willing to participate. Memories of some of the moments they shared, suddenly made him blush slightly. 

Still that was then. Things were different now, firstly he was no longer pregnant. Clearly. Max bit his lip. Did Daniel really still want to share a bed, after all he hadn’t even suggested anything remotely sexual since Isaak was born. Perhaps it had only part of the whole pregnancy journey. Maybe Daniel would like his bed back now.   
“Hurry up and get in would you. I’m cold,” Daniel interrupted his thoughts and Max realised the other was already in bed holding the blanket open for Max.  
Quickly he slipped in and lay in his back, mind still flicking over the issue. Beside him Daniel moved closer and curled up around him, draping an arm and leg over him.  
“Goodnight Maxy,” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Don’t worry you will get more of Grace’s visit with them at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you for the positive comments and reviews.

Chapter 4. 

Max looked out the window at the late afternoon horizon of Monaco. It was a lovely afternoon and he had all the apartment windows and doors to the balcony wide open. Daniel’s new apartment had a different view than his own place. Max actually preferred it. Normally he’d be on the balcony but, he held Isaak slightly tighter in his arms, he felt too nervous about it. Rationally he knew it would be perfectly safe, the balcony was completely enclosed by a safety wall topped with railings. Beside it wasn’t as if Isaak could even sit up yet let alone somehow mange to crawl into danger. But even so, a terrible mental flash of him somehow tripping and accidentally dropping Isaak over the edge sent a shiver down his spine. It was ridiculous but Max didn’t care. He held his baby firmly and sat inside. Isaak was the most precious thing in his world. Max hadn’t known he could feel such love. 

It had been so from the start. From the very second he knew for certain that the vague suspicion and wondering forming slowly in the back of his mind over a weeks was actually the truth. But in truth it had mostly been a complete surprise. Max hadn’t ever actually believed seriously that he could be pregnant. There was endless other reasons for his crappy feelings and strange emotions. Being pregnant had seemed the last likely of them all. But since he was actually a carrier, he knew it was in fact a possibility. Max had ordered a test discreetly online and had it delivered.   
He remembered how he’d sat in his bathroom, perched on the edge of his bathtub, waiting for the results. He’d not really been concentrating fully on it. Due to the strict drug testing in Formula One peeing on a test felt familiar and unconcerning. He’d do it, be clear and move on.   
The timer beeped and Max reached over and checked the results. A clear positive. And in that moment everything changed.

He was filled with a flood of pure and utter delight. Until that moment Max would have swore that he’d been more likely to have felt shock and fear at receiving a result. But the only thing he felt was joy. He never hesitated on his next move. Even as he held the test stick in one hand, with the other he was reaching for his phone and fumbling in a number he knew by heart.  
The phone rang twice briefly then Daniel answered sounding cheerful but slightly apologetic   
“Hi Max. Hey look I might need to call back later. I’m actually out right now having dinner-”  
“I took a test and I’m pregnant,” Max blurted out. There was sharp intake of breath on the other end and then Daniel spoke.  
“I’ll be right there.” 

Max had left the bathroom but was still holding the test when Daniel arrived into his apartment. Rushing through the door Max had unlocked. The Australian’s eyes were huge in his face and his curls wild, like he’d been running his hands through it. He was dressed rather nicely Max noted in slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. He came to a stop in front of Max. Wordlessly Max handed him the test. Daniel took it and gaze at it mutely his eyes flicked rapidly between in and Max’s stomach several times.   
Then the test was dropped to the floor to land with a soft thud on the carpet, as Daniel took both Max’s hands in his linking their fingers together. They stood holding hands and stared at each other eyes. Daniel’s face broke into a brilliant smile that Max knew with mirrored by his own. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. Each felt the same feeling of amazement, excitement and pride.  
Max knew looking into Daniel’s eyes that he felt exactly that he did. That something miraculous had occurred.  
“Can you believe,”   
“Oh Max,”  
“I never thought in my wildest dreams,”  
“It’s incredible,”  
They’d stayed awake long into the night, sitting talking together on the sofa talking in soft awed voices, working out when it must have happened and making plans.  
The night in the hotel after that race...  
Yes Max would go get an official confirmation immediately tomorrow...

It could have been an odd situation. It wasn’t as if they were in a serious relationship, living together. No they were friends who occasionally went to bed with each other. But it didn’t see, to matter. But not for a second did it feel anything but right. There has no question at all at how things would proceed either. The subject of choice and options, of not having the baby, was never discussed.   
It simply didn’t occur to either of them as a possibility. They both loved children and both had also planned on becoming a parent at some distant point. That that point was now and together was unforeseen but welcome nevertheless. 

Finally Daniel had left, squeezing Max’s hand as he stood in the doorway and promising to come back to check in first thing in the morning.   
He’d hovered clearly reluctant to leave and perhaps hoping to be asked to stay the night. Max would have been all for this except for, belatedly he remembered the major reason he’d even taken the test.  
No way was he letting Daniel stay around to watch him vomiting his guts up in the morning.  
He’d said goodbye and closed the door on the other. Feeling a stab of guilt as he saw the disappointment in the other’s large brown eyes. Still it was for the best, he thought firmly better to keep things bit separate until they worked out everything. Not like they were together best to go on as normal. They figure more things out together tomorrow.  
Unfortunately for Max when tomorrow arrived it transpired that the bad morning sickness he’d been feeling, developed into all continued all day sickness. Completely wiping him out physically so all he could do was stagger to his doctors and home, then collapse weakly. 

He struggled alone for around four days until the night Daniel had charged into the apartment. Making a huge fuss, ringing doctors, contacting his mother of all people. That act had nearly given Max a heart attack, he hadn’t even worked out his to tell his own mother yet! But there was Daniel just blabbing it over the phone. Then he given phone to Max who been filled within an immediate dread of hearing angered confusion.

But instead Grace had been so kind and understanding on the phone. She’d sounded genuinely caring and happy. As if hearing that her son had unexpectedly impregnated another male driver, she had only ever met briefly once before a race didn’t concern her at all. All the mattered was the exciting prospect of another grandchild. Daniel’s father Joe had been equally amazing about the situation.   
Compared with the reaction he’d received from his own family which had been-No!  
Max’s brain skidded to a halt as he deliberately slammed a mental door on the topic. He wouldn’t even think about it. 

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of Daniel arriving home. The Australian entered twirling his keys on his fingers. He grinned at Max, and the noticing the room, blinked and asked still grinning.  
“Been rearranging the furniture?” He gestured to how the sofa and chairs were now all turned to face the open balcony and windows.  
“I like to see the view,” Max said adjusting Isaak in his arms slightly so Daniel could stroke his sleeping head as he came close.  
“There’s a better view on the balcony Maxy,” Daniel’s tone was gentle but Max knew there was a question in it. He cast a quick look at the other who looked back.  
“I can’t make myself go on the balcony. I’m afraid if I go out there, somehow Isaak will fall off. That I will drop him.” he admitted gruffly feeling his face redden. “I know it’s stupid.”

Daniel bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he nodded decidedly.  
“Come on let’s go,” he tugged Max to his feet and towed him gently out onto the balcony.  
“Daniel what are you doing? Come on I just explained to you...Isaak,” protested Max fretfully but the Australian just smiled and brought them over to one of a large padded seats. He sat down and then quickly pulled Max on top of him into his lap.  
“Daniel! What the hell. I’m holding Isaak,” squawked Max.  
“And a very good job you’re doing too,” said Daniel smiling at Isaak continuing to sleep in Max’s arms, totally unbothered by the slight commotion.  
“You see,” continued the Australian lightly as he looped his arms around Max waist and held him against his chest.   
“As I see it, this is the best solution for total balcony safety. You hold on to Isaak, I’ll hold on you and we can all be safe together,” he smiled gently against the back Max’s neck.   
Max sat tense hating how he immediately felt completely safe and unworried with Daniel holding him. So embarrassing.   
“I’m ridiculous. This is stupid for words,” he said harshly. Daniel squeezed him tighter and pecked his cheek.  
“You love him and I’m down to be ridiculous with you over that any time,” he said. Max gave him a long look out of the corner of his eye, checking for for mockery but there wasn’t any.   
“Idiot,” he said and then he relaxed against Daniel’s chest, looking out at the view. 

After that Max did start going on the balcony by himself with Isaak. But it was the times when Daniel was there as well, his arms around Max that he liked best.   
It was late afternoon one such time as they were out there, they heard a knock on the door.  
Max immediately went tense but Daniel said quickly.  
“It’s just Michael. He’s coming over to drop off something,”   
Max nodded moving quickly to let Daniel up.   
“What?” he asked interested then added “I thought Michael had a key to your apartment?,”  
Daniel stopped as he walked off the balcony.  
“Just training stuff, merch plans I think. Um yeah he did but I asked him for it back. I thought maybe you wouldn’t like it,” he said in a rush and scuttled away ignoring Max’s outrageous growl behind him.  
“Daniel you didn’t!”

After a few minutes of hiding out on the balcony Max trailed in after Daniel the holding Isaak wondering if it was Daniel’s goal in life to paint Max in the worse possible light to all his friends and family. Firstly basically dropping bombshell news to his mother without a warning and now basically telling his closest friend he was banned from Daniel’s apartment because of Max. Like Max disliked him! Nothing of the sort. Max had always really liked Michael.   
Shyly he came into the kitchen were the other two were standing talking. He braced himself to receive a dirty look from Michael but instead the other just smiled brightly like he was genuinely pleased to see him.  
“Hi Max. How have to been? Oh wow look at Isaak, he’s getting big,” Micheal advanced toads the infant, eyes shining.  
“Getting fat,” said Max always the speaker of blunt truth, and he deposited Isaak briskly into Michael’s arms.   
“Here baby go say hello properly to your Uncle Michael.”

Daniel looked up in surprise at the label and met Max’s hard stare. Michael however just looked delighted, immediately becoming distracted talking nonsense and coo to Isaak   
who chortled back happily.   
Max continued to stare at Daniel his temper showing on his face.   
“Who’s a friendly baby, you happy to see Uncle?” cooed Michael. Max broke the stare with Daniel and snorted.   
“Of course he is, loves getting fussed at, in fact you better get that key back from Daniel. So you can come see him anytime.” He said clearly.   
Michael looked up noticing the tension. Max gave Daniel a speaking look and the other nodded. The message was clear don’t you ever tell your friend not to come around because of me.   
“Um ok sure,” he said and Max nodded and moved to the fridge.  
“Good then. Daniel offered you a drink yet? He gave that person in question a light kick on the ankle as he passed him.   
Daniel grinned admitting he hadn’t. 

They sat at table talking and looking at merch designs for awhile. Or rather Daniel and Max did. Michael remained constantly distracted, playing with Isaak . But Max felt a bit like an intruder after all Michael had come to see Daniel. But if he left it would be akward. Beside Michael clearly also wanted Isaak time. Then he had a brain wave.   
“Hey don’t you and Daniel go take Isaak out for a walk, in his new buggy?” He pointed at pram parked in the lounge room, a very flash looking affair with suspension wheels and multiple hoods. “It cost almost as much a real car. Should use it.”   
“Great idea, he loves going for a spin along the boardwalk” cheered Dan immediately.  
“I just dress him in something for outside,” he scooped Isaak up from Michael and vanished into the bedroom. 

For a moment they sat talking generally about the weather and Max had started to relaxed but then of course Michael spoke,  
“Um hey Max while Dan’s not here there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about,”  
Max’s heart sank as he nodded. Oh great here it came, ‘the how dare you interfere in our friendship, haven’t you caused enough trouble’ speech.   
Trying to head things off Max preempted him with an apology.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know about the key, I never asked him to take it back from you. I swear,”  
Michael shrugged unconcern.  
“What? Oh that, well I understood why Max’s that’s cool. No issue” he said.  
“You understood why....” Max echoed feeling a new dread rise in his stomach.  
Oh God what had Daniel been saying. As if reading his mind Michael said quickly.   
“Daniel didn’t say anything. Not really. I just kinda ....well with everything in the papers and everything. You moving into Dan’s. I got you might be worried if other people had keys,” he shrugged again, this time sympathetically.

Max nodded without speaking.   
With the papers and everything. Well no wonder Michael hadn’t needed to be told details by Dan. He’d probably knew just about everything. Him and the entire rest of the fucking world.   
Max had long ago stopped reading any form of news. Had everything blocked. He didn’t actually didn’t even ever go on social media anymore. But he knew it was still happening his father constantly dumping abuse and slander everywhere. A sour feeling rose in him. And his mind flicked back to that terrible time that had resulted in him moving permanently in with Daniel.   
He jumped as Michael gently touched his arm.

“You ok?” At Max’s quick nod, the other continued.  
“Yeah well getting back to it. I actually wanted to mention, and I don’t know if you know this, but I’m actually a qualified in pre and post natal fitness. Did it as one of my training units. And I wondered if maybe you’d like ”  
“Some help, since I’m 15kgs overweight and look like a total slob?” said Max dryly self deprecating. Michael frowned at him.  
“Because you recently had a baby and you need to take care of your body by easing back into training gently,” he said “Your regular workouts for F1 won’t really be suitable and I didn’t know if Jake had any training like I do. If he does cool.”  
“I don’t know but I don’t think so, I haven’t really spoken to him lately. Obviously.” admitted Max gesturing at himself wryly. Michael frowned again.  
He opened as if to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead he said in a conversational tone.   
“Sometimes it’s hard to go back to seeing your regular trainer if you’ve gained weight and stuff. Maybe after doing a few sessions with me, it might be easier. Just thought I’d ask, if you wanted I could come mornings around 9am. I’m free then.”

Max opened his mouth to politely refuse. Nice offer though it was. He couldn’t start training with Michael even if he was free since Daniel trained in the afternoons. Thinking about that Daniel was always out in the mornings. Had Michael deliberately chosen that time, knowing Max would want privacy. But it’d be to embarrassing wouldn’t it. Letting Michael see just how completely unfit and out of shape he was. Max had been avoiding training. He’d kinda of thought he’d just do it by himself at first, only he hadn’t managed to start. He looked at Michael’s kind face.   
“Can it be 9:30? I usually feed Isaak at 9.”  
“Absolutely, that works,” beamed Michael. 

“What’s works?” Asked Daniel returning with a much bundled up Isaak.  
“None of your business Dan my man, but I’m gonna swing by and train with Max in the mornings. Fair warning if we click, I might have to drop you permanently for him.” said Michael mock threatening. Max rolled his eyes. But Daniel looked concerned.  
“Training? Are you sure you’re ready Max, you just had a baby after all,”  
“Three months ago.” returned Max talking Isaak and kissing the tip of his nose as he tucked him into the buggy. The baby blinked at him solemnly, unmoving.   
“Yeah but still don’t want to rush things and hurt yourself,” Daniel said connecting a string of bright plastic toys over Isaak for him to look at and grab if he wanted. Isaak reached for Daniel’s hands hold his fingers. Used to being ignored in favour of Dan this way by now, Max didn’t let himself be upset.   
“No overdoing it. Definitely no getting hurt, you forget that I’m actually a professional Ricciardo?” Declared Micheal swooping over to take control of the pram.   
“Exactly. Now please would you actually get out of here. I want some peace,” said Max opening the door and pointing them out. Laughing they departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also....  
> Based on some quick research seemed like 15kgs/25 pounds would be in the perfectly healthy low end of the weight gain range for pregnancy. Max is used to having to keep very strict weight control for racing it seems a lot to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems have gained a little following and I’m so grateful for all the support. I love reading your thoughts and ideas in the comments.

Chapter 5

Dan and Michael strolled along pushing the buggy, both frequently bending to talk and play with Isaak. The baby busy tugging and swatting his bobbing line of toys, greeted each interaction excitedly. Squealing most happily when Daniel appeared above him.   
“He’s so frickin cute. I can’t stand it mate. How much does he remind you of Max? Those eyes.” said Daniel smiling broadly, a very clear note of paternal pride in his voice.   
“Spitting image,” returned Michael instantly, and it was true the resemblance between Max and Isaak was undeniable. But it was actually the starry look in Isaak’s bright blue eyes when he looked at Daniel that brought Max to his mind. It was, he realised, exactly the same look he’d seen so often in Max’s eyes as he talked to Daniel in paddock. But also Isaak was one super cute kid.

His friend, he thought bemusedly was a lucky bastard. Michael was faintly envious but really he couldn’t imagine himself with a kid and everything just now.  
Especially when the everything including being in a relationship somebody like Max Verstappen. Max in Michael’s opinion should come with multiple warning labels including High Maintenance, Complicated and Tricky. But he also knew that Daniel didn’t share this opinion in the slightest so he carefully kept it to himself. Dan described Max as quiet, funny, competitive and young.   
‘Young’ was mentioned repeatedly in face of various dramas and outbursts during their first period together as teammates. But that was the only criticism anybody could ever pull from the Australian about his Dutch teammate and later boyfriend. Boyfriend? Had they been boyfriends. Well clearly they’d been something, since they now had a child together. Still Michael hadn’t actually been sure about their relationship. He’d known it was far more than friends and they’d slept together but not details. Daniel was always surprisingly tight lipped about anything in his romantic life, even with him. 

Micheal thought with sudden guilt about in the beginning he hadn’t actually liked Max. His opinion had been the same as several in the paddock annoyance at the rude, pushy, spoilt upstart seemingly gifted a ride in the paddock with really earning it. He hadn’t understood Dan being so immediately attached and friendly to him.   
As time went on however Michael came to realise that the rudeness was misguided honestly. The prickly exterior was nervous insecurity. That Max was an incredibly gifted driver , he more than deserved to be in F1.   
And as for being spoilt, while there was no doubt Max was privileged, Michael had never seen anybody so completely starved for love and affection. Or met a father as dreadful as Jos Verstappen.

Michael wasn’t naive, he knew not everybody’s parents were perfect, but the way Jos treated Max had totally shocked him. Whatever the young Dutch driver did, it never seemed to be good enough. Not even winning. Oh it would seem so during post race footage, all hugs and proud smiles. But afterwards Jos’ loud critical voice would still be heard raised from within Max’s driver room. At races Max didn’t do so good, well...eventually Red Bull had actually stepped in asking Jos not to attend races. Max had of course acted angry publicly and said of course he wanted his dad with him but it was clear to everyone he was grateful and relieved.   
Daniel had been in full support of this, he hated Jos and was always grumbling about how Max was treated by him. Even before their friendship had warmed into more, Dan had been protective of his teammate. 

Michael also found himself slowly warming up until one day he realised he liked the Dutch driver. Not just in a getting along, because I’m used to him now way, but in an he is actually a really nice person to be around. He finally got what Daniel had always saw in him. Max was still complicated, high maintenance and tricky. But he was also funny, quirky, incredibly outspoken, very generous and affectionate. Daniel would have, and once several shots down had, added ‘sexy as fuck’ to that list. But Michael wasn’t going there. He wasn’t bisexual like his friend was, so left those type of thoughts about all other drivers strictly as Daniel’s domain. 

But now he was glad he’d made the offer of training to Max. There had been a tone in Max’s reaction that had surprised and slightly alarmed him. Michael used to training often came across clients who’s self esteem and confidence had taken some hard hits. They usually covered this up by jokingly insulting themselves. A defence mechanism. Common one. Understandable.   
Hearing it from Max had felt so wrong especially when he was clearly insecure about his appearance. Again common in post natal, but still Michael hadn’t liked it. It hadn’t felt right.  
He’d try his best to help fix it, at least he could help on that score.  
The other awkward moment also when Max had apologised about the apartment key and maybe even for being in Daniel’s apartment. That had been weird. But then they had been talking about the whole moving drama, so no wonder Max had been a bit touchy.

They stopped briefly at a cafe, and walked on clutching coffees. Talk almost inevitably had turned to Australian sports and they argued cheerfully together over the latest matches of the AFL. Daniel who always kept a keen eye on such things, also had a lot to say about the indie music scene in Perth. Michael often wondered if it was Max’s happy acceptance of any music, at any volume Daniel wished to play was what actually attracted his friend to him. Max’s knowledge of music seemed to be limited to whatever playing on speakers around circuit and ‘one of my good friends is a DJ, you know club stuff’ but he liked hearing anything, in him Daniel had a willing victim to rave on about AlexisonFire and the countless other bands he loved. 

The evening had closed in and it was now twilight. The lights of the many boats in the marina starting to appear prettily reflected in the dark waters. Michael was just about to remark on it and also bring up planning a day out on the ocean soon when Isaak made a funny noise. It wasn’t a crying sound or even complaining toned. It was more like a chirping sound.   
Daniel stopped talking and walking in mid sentence coming to an abrupt halt. He looked around at the darken sky and checked his watch. His eyes widened.   
“Oh shit!”  
From the pram the chirping noise came again. This time slightly longer.   
Michael thought it sounds kinda adorable and moving to look at baby, almost collided with Daniel who spun the buggy around was rapidly walking backwards toward home.   
“Hey look out, where’s the fire?” Joked Michael then gesturing at the buggy  
“Is he alright? he’s making a odd kinda noise,”  
Peering in he saw Isaak was perfectly fine. The baby looked back at him brightly and chirped.  
“He’s fine, just gurgling” he reported.

“No.” Daniel flatly walking extremely fast now.   
“He’s calling for Max. It’s nap time.”  
“Seriously? Awww cute, like a baby bird. He doesn’t look tired though, looks wide awake.”  
To his surprise hearing this seemed to make Dan more rattled. He glance quickly into the pram, getting instantly met with a expectant sounding chirp, and withdrew his lips pressed together tightly. He immediately continued on  
“What! Oh damn it, he’s...I didn’t notice. How the hell did we walk so far? Fuck.” he cursed.  
Completely baffled Michael looked at him bemusedly. Meanwhile the chirping sounds continued coming slightly louder.   
“Can you slow down. What on earth is wrong with you?” He asked at last. They were practically jogging now.  
“We have to get home. He wants Max.” Dan said.  
“Ok sure that’s cool but ” Michael   
“He wants Max. That’s the I’m tired now I want milk and cuddles,” Dan said like it explained everything.   
“Understood but don’t you think you’re being a bit extreme with the rushing back?”  
“No, you don’t understand!” Snapped Daniel suddenly   
“He. Wants. Max. Max and only Max! Nothing else will work to settle him and in a few seconds he is going to figure out Max isn’t coming and those cute little bird noises you like? Not going to be so cute anymore.”   
Almost to underline the truth of his statement the sounds from the buggy suddenly switch to a more ringing tone. They also became significantly louder.   
“Oh ok, huh that the Max come feed me call is it? I’m hungry and upset. Awww poor baby. You know Max had hide to tell me, he never cried. Fibber.” said Michael joked.   
Dan scoffed grimly and shook his head.  
“No mate, that’s the Max is in the bathroom or something so it takes him few minutes to respond. This happens when Max isn’t actually there. Max hasn’t ever experienced it. Isaak never gets upset with him.”

A sudden volley of sounds that could only be taken as distress issued from the buggy and Daniel gave him a significant look.  
“Here we go,” he said under his breath still jogging along. The noise increased. Michael felt a pang of concern.  
“Hey he sounds pretty upset now. Maybe we should give him a cuddle,” he said moving to do just that.  
“No don’t! Don’t he’ll be able to see properly -” Cried Daniel but sighed in defeat as Michael was already picking Isaak up out of the buggy.  
“And he’ll know for sure Max isn’t here.” He finished tiredly.

Michael ignored him. Vindicated when Isaak immediately became silent and stared up at him.  
“Hey buddy. Don’t be upset it’s okay,” he soothed jiggling him in what he hoped was a comforting way. Isaak looked at him and then twisted looked around clearly expectantly. He saw Daniel and gave a demanding chirp.  
Daniel sighed.  
“He’s not here buddy.”   
Michael knew it wasn’t really possible for Isaak to comprehend conversations but he swore ever after that the kid understood exactly what Dan said. He took a deep shuddering breath, looked around one more time and started wailing.  
This time it was no sweet bird like calls. No it was more like howling of a hurt wolf. They rang out loudly as Isaak suddenly stiffened in his arms and howled. He seemed to trying to force Michael to drop him.  
“Bloody hell!” Shouted Michael over the noise, rushing to hand the baby over to Daniel in a panic  
“Take him quick, I nearly dropped him. What the hell do we do?”  
“We get him home to Max.” replied Dan starting to rapidly walk. 

The next period of time was one that some haunted Michael dreams and made he shudder at the noise of a crying infant. They rushed back to Daniel’s apartment as fast as they could, greatly hampered by Daniel struggling to carry a writhing, screaming Isaak. Daniel constantly kept if a flow of soothing talk and tried to comfort Isaak with no success. Trying to cuddle him had actually seemed to make it worse. The image of the baby holding himself rigid away from Dan’s chest in clear rejection was something dreadful.  
Daniel handle it with a sort of grim acceptance giving Michael a wry smile when he said dumbly.  
“Damn, I kinda thought you were the favourite,”  
Dan shook his head quickly, as he rocked a howling Isaak.  
“No way. I’m just daddy. Max is his entire world. His Mumax” He bent and nuzzled the little head lovingly.   
“Isn’t that right Isaak. You want Max, yes, yes you do. It’s okay honey, we’ll be home in a minute. Not long. You see Mumax real soon,” Isaak seemed comforted by his words collapsing miserably against his shoulder, still wailing but interrupted by hiccuping gasps.

Michael felt his mouth hanging open.  
“Excuse me, his what? His Mumax?,”  
Daniel looked rather defensive and awkward.   
“It’s just what I call Max, to Isaak I mean. Makes sense right? Mum. Max. Mumax. It works. He is technically his mother, he did give birth to him and he breast feeds him.”  
“Does Max know that you?” began Michael, who couldn’t see Max Verstappen carrier or not, being cool with getting labeled as mummy. Also... Max breast fed Isaak?! What the fuck.   
“No! And don’t you dare mention it. I like my balls were they are.” Cried Daniel immediately confirming Michael’s suspicion.

With relief they gain the entrance to the apartment. Michael waiting as Daniel with difficulty holding the struggling crying Isaak fumbled in his pocket for his pass key. The Australian was suddenly looking rather nervous. He turned to Michael.  
“Shit man. I don’t know what Max is going to say when he sees him this upset. We better brace ourselves. He won’t like it,” this grim prophecy hung in the air as they both unwillingly envisioned just how Max Verstappen would react to seeing his precious baby in such a distressed state. Knowing his hot temper a immediate beat down was well on the cards.   
But even as they stood there it suddenly dawned on Michael something was different. A second later it clicked. Silence. Isaak had stopped crying. He saw Dan realise it too.   
“Has he gone to sleep?!” The question was whispered in amazed hope.  
But no, the baby was wide awake staring wide eyed over Daniel’s shoulder at something. Following his gaze Michael saw through the double glass paned doors into the foyer of the building where he could see...

“Max.”  
“What. Where?” Dan spun around.   
There within the building they could see clear the tall figure near the mailbox’s. He was turned away looking down at something. But it was clearly Max.   
“Ga!” Isaak now wriggling again but this wasn’t the frustrated struggles of before. Dan quickly repositioned the baby so he could see forward. Isaak was bouncing and flapping his arms mood clearly improved.   
Inside Max looked up from the large pile of mail he had clutched in his hands and spotted them. His eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled and hurried over opening the door to let them in.  
“You’re back already! Here Michael come first with that buggy, honestly Daniel I don’t know why you bother to take it if you just carry him everywhere anyway,” he scolded pointing at the empty buggy. Tutting he dropped the pile of mail he was holding into it   
“It might as well transport something.” and turned to look at Daniel and Isaak.   
“Hello, did you have a good time?”  
“It was quite the walk,” answered Dan smoothly. Max peered more closely at Isaak.  
“His cheeks are so red,” he sounded vexed. Over his head Daniel and Michael shared a look. But Max straighten up adding.  
“It’s the pale Dutch skin. I’m the same soon as there is a cold wind, my eyes water and my whole face goes red.”   
He looked extremely cross about the situation. Dan nodded but did nothing to disabuse Max of his mistaken notion. Max didn’t appear to notice anything else wrong. Mind you with Isaak now looking and acting normal, he wouldn’t have. 

They all stood there for a moment, not speaking. Seeming to be waiting for something.   
“Yeah well, I just came down for the mail,” Max said almost like he was defending himself. He stood frowning. Dan nodded again holding Isaak like he was waiting for him to take him.  
Max turned and lead the way into the lift. He glanced at Isaak repeatedly but got out his phone. The baby seemed content, busy clutching Daniel’s fingers, trying to grab at his sleep tracker ring.  
Then with a start Michael realised that Max had no intention of taking Isaak. He seemed perfectly fine to let Dan keep holding him. No...he looked more carefully. Suddenly he was sure that Max desperately wanted to grab of his baby and hold him but he didn’t want it to look like he was snatching him back from Dan the second they came back. Max was annoyed at being caught downstairs like he was lurking waiting for them.  
In contrast Daniel’s eyes were filled with what could only be described as relief and slight confusion that Max hadn’t taken the baby yet. Because whatever strange thoughts Max was dwelling on, Michael knew Dan was only too happy to pass over Isaak. But Max didn’t make a move and Daniel seemed to hesitate. Michael was just trying to think of something to say when Isaak took matters into his own hands. 

Tilting his head he looked at Max and let out a chirp. A soft musical coo. Like he’d originally done on the walk before his tantrum. Max immediately snapped to attention, he pocketed his phone and reached out for baby.  
“Oh sounds like somebody is getting hungry. That was good timing actually coming back now. I didn’t think but you could have taken a bottle,” he said taking and holding Isaak.  
Daniel made a odd noise but Max didn’t seem to notice as he cradled Isaak.  
“Are you hungry, shall I feed you? Yes? Fine good. We will go do that and have a nap while Daddy makes dinner. That sounds fair? Yes. I agree.” He spoke to the baby conversationally looking up to grin at Daniel who snorted but nodded in acceptance.   
As they got out of the lift and headed to apartment Max continued to talk lightly to the baby.   
Isaak was completely silent throughout just laying unmoving, calmly staring up at Max with his huge blue eyes.   
When they arrived Max nodded to them, indicating he was going into the bedroom.  
“Ok I better get him sorted out. See you tomorrow Michael. Remember 9:30, so I have time to fed Isaak first.”  
“Absolutely! Isaak gets fed first. ” promised Michael with such conviction, behind him he heard Daniel muffling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Isaak is a baby bird now lol 
> 
> I decided that realistically Max and Daniel would probably swear occasionally around Isaak, not deliberately but from habit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Hope you liked it.
> 
> I got Zuigeling from google as Dutch for baby/young infant so I really hope that’s right!
> 
> Also I have no ideas on what to call the baby, so suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
